Trio’s Ideas for PoM fics… dude!
by Trio Dackswell
Summary: Rated T for Trio, excessive use of the word "DUDE" and confusing convoluted ideas dude. Nothing here but my ideas, honest dude.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No ownership of Penguins of Madagascar here dude. (Warning: _almost_ everything will inevitably end in the word dude, you have been warned dude)

**Trio's Ideas for PoM fics… dude!**

Trio: Hi I'm speaking in chat format and my name is Trio Dackswell dude. (Pulls out a bunch of paper, with a list of story idea's)

Trio: I am a natural born red feathered Prinny or Demonic Penguin, also I'm bad at writing and my boss writes so horribly that even I'm affected by it, so let me just explain what I'm doing here dude.(looks over notes)

Trio: Right… well… I'll be switching out of chat mode soon… anyway I have here are some of my idea's for fan fictions I'm not technically qualified to write because my boss is a vacuum for chaos and no I can't end a sentence without the word dude, dude.

Trio: You can use the ideas freely, you can even use the freelance OC I made and the only thing here that I would claim ownership of is myself dude.

**1. Marlene is having Potters. (This is the idea Bracket example - Drama)**

My idea for this is rather an interesting one; consider the platypus and the fox, both of which could be considered hybrid creatures though technically not dude.

I say fox because in my dimension foxes can come about by Dog and Cat relationships, its better not to ask how that works dude.

Everyone knows the Platypus happened because of the ninety-seven convention on the continent of Atlantis where a female duck married a male beaver dude.

But I'm getting completely off topic, the story would center around the how odd it is that a otter could in fact work with a penguin this in turn would lead to Skipper, Private, Kowalski or Rico going on the run with Marlene dude.

Maybe the story could have scientist hounding the poor mommy about why she's having Potters causing any of the penguins to get aggressive against humans in general dude.

In fact the way this happened could be because of one of Kowalski's erroneous inventions and there are tons of ways this could go dude.

Note: I know someone's already done something to this effect, but not in exactly the way I think it would have gone, so don't bother pointing out glaringly obvious examples that already exist dude.

**2. Penguins of Madagascar + Bolt. (Adventure)**

Seriously someone make this fiction dude.

Bolt the white K-9 who believes he is a super hero ends up in New York and ends up getting help from the penguins getting back home to Hollywood, it would fit dude.

Max Mooncat could be put into this story as a love interest for Mittens, but I like dog and cat relationships as it makes for the cute and cuddly penguin style dude.

Marlene could have a reason to visit her old zoo in California, these are just random idea's I'm having here dude.

Rhino and Mort… better yet let's not conceive this thought at all and leave the lemurs out of it dude.

**3. A self insert with me dude! (Friendship)**

It might come as a surprise to some but I actually can talk the same way that Rico can, that and he could be my cousin though I've never been a able to produce bombs I can produce bladed weaponry from my belt pouch weapon generator that all Prinny seem to have dude.

Also I might end up spooking the penguins because I'm a supernatural being of magic and incredible pow… who am I kidding my best skill is to throw anything that isn't nailed down with unerring accuracy dude.

The chances of someone actually accurately getting my personality would be one in a million, that is if anyone actually wanted to do that other then me dude.

**4. Sky spirits actually answering to the Penguins whims. (Spiritual or Supernatural)**

Julien takes it too far with his praising the sky spirits and Private in his own naïve way manages to get response from them that cause odd amounts of weather based havoc around the zoo without realizing it dude.

Or dude.

Rico being his superstitious self; hey when your cousins a demon and has a boss that's horrible luck to be around you'd be superstitious too, ends up believing in the sky spirits and he earns their respect more so then Julien, leading to Julien wanting them back and goes about regaining it in some pretty dumb ways dude

**5. The turbo underused characters fic. (OC's do not count, oh and any genre.)**

A penguin of Madagascar fic entirely based on characters that are mostly background or minor, the penguins, Marlene and the lemurs take the backseat to the adventure while getting mentioned a few times dude.

Characters that would fit here would be, Pinky, Roger, Archie and any other character that are hardly seen in to many episodes making up a story that doesn't revolve around main characters dude.

In essence it would be the second zoo patrol team in case the penguins are ever incapacitated and can't get the lemurs to do their jobs dude.

**6. The otter from Skippers past. (The OC idea, I would go with humor, hurt/comfort, friendship or romance)**

A new female otter is added to the zoo that knows Skipper dude.

Could lead to a "what if" of being the friend Marlene always wanted dude.

I created a OC but I'd never be able to implement very well, she's a MARINE otter, yes a pun character whose name is Carryall Emotiare and she's a close combat expert who specializes in amphibious actions, she's from France with a light French accent has dark fur with a lighter shade around the belly and it's really thick, gentle blue eyes and she's also shorter then Marlene but is more beautiful to her cute and naive dude.

Carryall tends to wear a yellow beret (could be used as a reference to Green Beret dude) and neckerchief, she doesn't react well to being screamed at and overall she's a flighty, friendly less paranoid and actually relaxed version of Skipper dude.

That and if your wondering about romantic relationships she's willingly friendly with anyone in that regard, she doesn't care for genders nor appearances, but she is usually a good judge of character and will not actively ruin a relationship without a good reason dude.

Also she's part of the Otter Grapevine Network (AKA the other grapevine network dude.) from where Skipper knows her from having had a mission called Operation: "Istanbul, not Constantinople" in which they worked together under strange circumstances and are either friends or acquaintances dude.

The quote of the OGN is "If it's in the water, it can be found by an otter" dude.

Marlene would be suspicious for the first entire week with Carryall around concerning her flighty nature might be reminiscent of Rhonda's overly rude and flighty act dude.

**7. The inexplicably random already made on the spot short poetry fic in the middle of a normal fic without warning. (This is kind of self explanatory, Poetry.) **

_We needed a story portion to be here, of course that lead me to general fear._

_Because when it comes to skipper, I'll always feel trouble in my flippers._

_But when Marlene came to play, they spent their time together all day._

_It also unintentionally left me with enough time to get away; to bad I just couldn't stay._

**8. The overly long roundabout convoluted story that only just begins to make sense before it ends leaving things up to too much interpretation. (Drama, Mystery, ECT.)**

This idea is a good one, to bad I can't write it, because I already did in a separate time line that involved a alternate dimensional werewolf version of myself that was somehow was a vampire previously before becoming a werewolf, that lead to me writing this fiction in a third dimension while in the middle of a fifth and I was juggling clown shoes… got it dude?

Also I'd think you'd require Kowalski to decipher all this because I lost a good portion of this specific story idea I already wrote to my evil reverse upside-down engineered clone, that's actually a robot, but it turns out he's really my sister and is also my ex fiancé I lost one night due to a car accident where I found out that I'm really the flesh and blood clone myself and that the clone was actually the real me but a girl and I'm apparently the king of Denmark despite being a robot, I hope I'm not confusing you to much dude.

**9. Rico learning to talk normal or the reverse. (General, friendship)**

This should have been obvious after my cousin had his brain blender swapped with Roger's, Roger could talk normally in his body and he couldn't in Roger's body dude.

Rico could receive help from everyone like with his misfortune cookie problem, however King Julien keeps messing things up somehow dude.

It'd have to be a heartwarming tale or it could end with everyone alright that he can't talk in a normally basic language dude. (Though I can understand his grunting perfectly, I am not going to sit around in a zoo being a translator all day dude.)

Now the "the reverse" part, instead of teaching Rico to speak normally, Rico could teach the penguins to talk like him as to create a indecipherable language so the penguins can plot thing without worrying about listening devices… what do I mean listening devices, it's not like their entire habitat is bugged or something dude.

**10. Everything ever said by Skipper is a reality waiting to happen, it's not actually paranoia. (Any genre.)**

Explosions, space squids, killer robots… wait why am I describing everything that's already happened on the show, because the show itself is epic and why aren't you watching it dude?

It is the random things that Skipper mentions that have lots of reality added to them, the only place lemurs won't show up is Denmark, why has no one thought of that dude?

Then there is Atlantis, he's been there before so him having traveled a lot of the planet is a possibility dude.

In fact Skipper could say something that isn't even true and it'll eventually be true anyway because he's got a power he's not even aware of....

And… (Insert dude here dude)

"Who are you and what are you doing here, your on private property so you better identify yourself!" Skipper exclaimed, as he walked up on Trio causing him get startled and leap into the air, I had been at the penguins habitat all along writing this fan fiction on a laptop I got startled hastily looking around warily while placing it under my right flipper.

"Uh… oh…. um… well… DUDE!" Trio leaped out of the habitat and started running as Skipper balked for a second before calling out for his team.

"WE HAVE AN INTRUDER MEN SECURE THE PERIMETER, he's a four foot tall red feathered penguin spy and he can not be allowed to escape." The three penguins then spread out looking for Trio, while Rico the fourth just stood there blinking before getting a bright smile before moving out much slower then the others.

In a nearby cave in the otters habitat Trio was rubbing the back of his head while sweating profusely as two otters were looking at him in an angry manner.

"Mon dieu monsieur Trois I give you the simplest job of writing story ideas in the penguin habitat while silently sneaking us some information from the hidden enemy tapping devices so the OGN can make the world a safer place but non, you had to go an get dis-covered." The exceptionally beautiful French Marine Otter known as Carryall groaned while covering her face with a paw.

"Well excuse me if Skipper finally managed to detect me, it took him long enough though and I got you the information on the whereabouts of Dr. Blowhole's agent Rhonda from what I triangulated in the information I received and I also scored the location of the blue prints they made from Kowalski's invention that are being held in relatively the same place; Skippers group has no idea that they have been bugged, how soon do you think the black and white ops can get in there and stop the porpoise-ful menaces bloat bag dude?" Marlene was just standing idly by watching both Trio and Carryall interact with each other.

"Before that did you at least monsieur Trois manage to disable the tapping devices successfully planted by the spying ugly smelly water pig?" Trio quickly nodded that he had and Carryall gave a sigh of relief before rambling off a random estimate of how soon they can catch the spying walrus.

"Um, okay that's all fine and dandy… but how is Trio posed to get out of here, yeah Skipper will be watching the entire zoo like a hawk and knowing him he probably has the area cordoned off in a lockdown or something." Marlene said motioning to the four foot tall penguin, which is easily noticeable by his height, feather discoloration and lightly similar beak relative to his cousin Rico, not to mention the purple eyes without pupils. (I'm keeping the other Prinny traits disguised, they are biologically normal wooden legs mine of which are a half foot in length, vestigial bat wings and naturally grown in irremovable belt pouch dude.)

"Oui normally this would be posing a problem, but I have it on good information that you have a friend in the sewers that can help him escape, that and to get Ski-paw over his light breach of comfort, you will be comforting him with seduction n'est-ce pas? Then monsieur Trois can get away and return to his attaché, au revoir monsieur Trois and merci beaucoup." With that Carryall slid the carpet away in Marlene's habitat cave to reveal a sewer grate and lifted it, allowing Trio to hop into the sewers before dropping it and turning to Marlene.

Marlene didn't understand what Carryall was getting at when she said seduction, but it ever so slowly sunk in what she meant and she started backing away shaking her head no fiercely with a blush.

"No… nonono… no, I am not going to try and seduce Skipper into feeling better, you can count me out… all you needed was my living space as a base for your operations right….. Right?" Marlene started to look horribly tense as Carryall walked up to her with an evil gleam in her eyes and slowly wrapped her arms around Marlene comforting her.

"Ah, but ma cherie, do you not like monsieur Ski-paw? It will not be a façade as you do like him a lot oui? J'adore, you have such the lovely fur and might like my help in making you a femme fatale that can attack his rather froideur exterior, you are très beau like moi." Carryall; already having managed to get Marlene to calm down despite the huge blush on her face, started to brush Marlene's fur with the brush she had picked up from nearby gently and methodically.

Carryall gave Marlene a confidence cuddle every now and then while whispering soft things to the poor cute otter she was setting up with her old friend; this was going to be fun for her as she hardly ever gets to do feminine things outside her line of work.

Meanwhile.

Trio: Operation: Fan Fiction Distraction was successful..... dude.

??????(A deep voice): Nice job agent Happy Exploding Penguin, with this information we'll have Dr. Blowhole apprehended in no time you're getting an extra flounder in your paycheck this year and another if Rhonda spills his whereabouts once we catch her.

Trio: Why must you insist on calling me that, can't I get a better agent name dude?

??????: Non negotiable as long as you work for us.

Trio: I dislike you so much sometimes dude.

Rico: Cousin. (Grunting sounds followed)

Trio: Yes it's nice to hear from you to Rico, guess you found that Walkie I lost the other day then dude?

Rico: Uh-huh! (Followed by a bunch of grunting happiness that meant something along the lines of "I'm so glad to hear from you after what happened in Alaska")

??????: You better get that back or you're losing your deposit on it, it's a rental remember.

Trio: Uh… that might be a bad thing, bring in the end sign Roger, I'm going to leave my laptop here and going to retrieve that Walkie dude.

Roger: Do you want me to have some sewer biscuits waiting for you when you come back Mr. Trio? Oh it's so nice to actually get some company around here.

Trio: Sure, I love sewer biscuits dude. (Runs out of Rogers sewer home, while Roger holds a sign up)

IS THIS THE END DUDE?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar; then again I don't own Ape Escape either dude.

??????: Trio report in, where are you now!

Trio: Sorry, but I'm kind of pinned at the moment dude.

??????: Don't tell me, it's those super villain wrestler rejects again.

Trio: No it's some crazy guy called Officer X and he has a laser rifle, he's shot my right bat wing and he has me pinned down on the roof of a bistro dude.

??????: Say… can you get the name of the bistro I might vacation to New York later and...

Trio: NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE THINKING OF FOOD DUDE!

??????: And now is not the time to be giving you a pay cut… of course I certainly hope that rifle has a stun setting or we'll be missing you agent Happy Exploding Penguin.

Trio: Ergh… fine… lets see… oh this is just great I'm at the OGN Embassy; which is ironically enough at a bistro, with a crazy animal control officer that enjoys excessive overkill on my tail and I can't go to them for help or they'll be compromised and captured, this guy doesn't like anything that is considered a wild animal and he uses the term very loosely dude.

??????: We're all technically animals Trio it's quite understandable, of course I don't think this has anything to do with your situation but set down a way finder marker so I can find the place later, it's French cuisine right? (A clicking sound is heard and a map of New York shows up with a marker that labels a bunch of Bistro's one of which had a red feathered penguin head, on the same map was the Central Park Zoo not too far away)

Trio: Yes… might as well try and wait the crazy man out he's not going to let me out from behind air conditioning unit anytime soon, I guess it's time for more story ideas to give the masses some kicks of inspiration dude. (Trio pulls out a laptop and looks confused that everything that has happened thus far is already written including this bracketed comment about it.)

Trio: Just to remind you these are stories I'm not going to write, because I'm horrible with working out plots, to prove it I will try to make a story with an actual plot dude.

**11. Cloning machine. (Sci-fi)**

Come on people where are the cloning ideas, I mean after thing with the otters in "Roomies" I would at least expect a cloning machine fan fiction to pop up where otters take over the zoo dude.

Though they did have that episode with the toy factory and all those stuffed toy substitutes of Mort, for some reason I cringe when I think of that lemur dude.

**12. Never left Madagascar. (General)**

It certainly never occurs to people, but this one quite speaks for itself dude.

Or they could always go back, right dude?

**13. Vegetarian Killer Whale. (Any)**

You seriously don't want to know where I got this idea from, just don't ask and after the whole "Skorca" incident I wonder what Private will do when faced with a real one instead of a balloon, only this one eats nothing but veggies dude.

**14. King Jul… **(Laser Fire is heard)

"DUDE!" Trio screamed as the air conditioning unit blew apart and sent Trio sprawling off the roof into the street, where he landed on his back sending pain shooting up his spinal column, it made his damaged bat wing much worse then it already was having been previously shot it was now crushed under his own weight.

His left small bat wing was perfectly fine since he could actually move it around and it folded into the curve of his body as he landed.

"I wasn't about to let another penguin get away, so you're coming with me punk… just as soon as I get down from here." The animal control officer had to get down from the roof of the building he was on, by going down a ladder on the side of the building that wasn't visible where Trio lay.

Gritting his beak Trio got up and slowly stumbled dizzily over to the laptop and checked it to see that it was still in working condition, with luck it had only some minor damaged and looked to still be working making him sigh with relief.

Closing the laptop and putting it back into his belt pouch, he started to dash off when a red beam of energy scorched the ground in front of him making him jump backwards and turn around, to see Officer X holding the laser rifle pointed at him.

"Flippers in the air, where I can clearly see them, now!" Officer X barked at Trio, who did just that.

"Look you don't want me dude." Trio tried to think of a way out of this and that was without having to do the laser limbo.

"Oh why is that puny talking stray penguin, you won't be getting away from Officer X punk." Officer X said while thrusting his laser rifle at Trio to emphasize his point.

"Because theirs a bunch of wild monkeys over there exiting that Starbucks!" Trio said pointing frantically with one flipper causing Officer X to turn away, leaving Trio to run away as quickly as he could and that was pretty fast for a peg legged demonic penguin.

Exiting said Starbucks the most known evil conglomerate coffee shop in the world was an albino monkey wearing a weird headpiece, red shorts, simple brown shoes and a tattered brown cloak followed by a group of black shorts wearing monkeys with machine guns, sunglasses and bowl shaped grey hats with red flashing police lights on them.

Seeing a bigger prize Officer X immediately forgot that he had been chasing an unusual not so normal penguin that could talk, in change for the white monkey drinking some coffee.

"You there! Stop where you are, I'm with animal control and you will be coming with me." Officer X said as he brandished his rifle at the group of monkeys most of which looked toward the albino monkey.

"Oh you and what army, I seem to be the one with all the…" Before the albino monkey could go any further the coffee cup he had been holding was blasted out of his hands, his visible malevolent red eye glowed; the other one was covered in white fur but the same glow became visible from there as well, as he settled his sights on Officer X and he started glowing a blue color.

"The names Specter human and you just made a huge mistake, because if I don't get my banana coffee in around midday then I won't be able to try and take over the human race quite as efficiently… take this animal control officer out boys." Thus started a huge firefight between the man who didn't know he was in over his head with an evil psychic albino monkey and his squad of mafia like monkeys.

Meanwhile at a nearby café, our poor idea spewing agent Happy Exploding Penguin was bandaging his poor twice battered small right bat wing on his back.

"Bandages can cure all anime based characters injuries in a relatively short amount of time, that and having forty six gallons of blood with an unerringly high healing rate dude." He took his laptop out of his pouch and opened it to see the screen might have been slightly cracked, but it was still working fine.

"Now what was that idea I was about to write dude?" Trio said as he made sure that his small bat wing wouldn't hit the booth when he leaned back

"You were the writing of an idea about most amazing person ever, which is being me for I am King Julien who would not want to enjoy me and my entire splendor." Trio gave the lemur a blank look as he had come form out of nowhere.

"Ah right, thanks for reminding me of my idea, though I'm not even sure how you got here or even knew what I was doing here in the first place." Trio then started typing something on his laptop.

**14. King Julien plus pack of rabid wolves, a very nice funeral afterwards. (Hurt/Comfort, humor)**

"I don't know about you, but I am not liking the idea of being eaten in a story all about me." Julien heard a kitten meow and he ran flat out of the café and Trio just sat there with a blank look on his face as he raised his flipper to order some orange juice.

"Ah, the sweet sound of no lemurs being around to bad Skipper has to deal with that guy all the time dude." The waitress just gave him an odd stare as he paid for his drink, but decided to resist questioning the guy in what had to obviously be a penguin suit or her sanity may forever be challenged.

**15. Baby at a construction site. (Humor)**

This story is classic as any in a cartoon franchise, baby enters a construction site and exits without a care in the world completely okay, however those trying to keep the baby safe usually end up in slapstick situations dude.

**16. Monster Trucks. (???)**

This idea is short, simple and to the point dude.

**17. Sewer Sharks! (Horror, the stay out of the water type of horror)**

Sewer Sharks are very dangerous creatures, with two tentacles around the dorsal fin and large sharp teeth, unlike normal sharks which for the most point aren't all that dangerous as television makes them out to be, these sharks are if fact really dangerous and can survive on sewer water alone, they don't sleep and they can eat just about anything dude.

This idea spawns from Mort and his land shark problem, but I'd rather not think about that right now as I have successfully unloaded all the ideas I'm not going to use at all in any shape or form dude.

"Well guess that's all dude." Trio then close his laptop and tried to leave the café when Skipper and his team burst onto the scene.

"Well if it isn't the spy, you didn't think you'd get away that easily did you." It was in Skipper's posture that Trio knew he wasn't getting out of this situation very easily.

"Can I say a few words in my defense dude?"

"Alright, but how many is a few because if it's more then twenty, well that's just too many I'm going to let a spy get away with."

"Okay, fade to black and…. LEEROY JENKINS DUDE!" Trio rushed towards Skipper and his team who took up a defensive formation and the scene faded to black just as Trio lunged at them.

Elsewhere.

"I can't believe how well that went, but it was so embarrassing." Marlene said as she sat with Carryall at a table in her habitat.

"Ah, but you had a good time flirting with Ski-paw oui?" Carryall tilted her yellow beret and crossed her arms looking smugly at Marlene.

"Yes, but things could have gone a little better, he didn't have to claim I had a mind control device implanted somewhere on me or that I was an enemy clone, it was a real interesting experience Carrol Alle Emotiare." Marlene said in a slightly testy tone, though she had to admit she had fun trying to break Skippers icy facade.

"I am not having any idea what you are talking about cheri, but don't ever bring it up again for I might faint." Carryall said while putting the back of her paw to her head while leaning back slightly.

"But then again that's what I am the getting when I give you my OGN contacts, never a secret between otters as they say." Carryall looked away miffed about the whole thing before getting a hug from Marlene, cheering her up a bit.

_ENDING SEQUENCE ENGAGED._

??????: Trio… TRIO... TRIOOOOOOOOOOO! I think he's finally…

Trio: What do you want I currently feel like a pair of bongos, well played and beaten with a bunch of slaps dude. (Trio voice was a bit weak)

Carryall: Bonjour, is moi to be appearing in any more of your fics?"

??????: Uh Carryall I don't think now is the time for that, Trio sounds to be badly bruised or slowly dying from a minor injury and still has at least forty five and nine tenths gallons left in him..

Trio: Thank you and no I don't think we'll need your services in the near future, so anyone want to use a French otter dude? Otherwise we'll just stay in touch dude.

Carryall: Agent Frog Suit signing out, au revoir trois.

Trio: Well I may have been shot by an animal control officer, fell on said shot wing after being blown off a roof in a rather painful explosion and then beaten up by three tough penguins but after taking a siesta I'll be fine, I at least escaped this all cleanly and without a bad conscious or anything going wrong, though I wish Carryall would stop calling me three dude.

Skipper: Hey what is this, hah I knew that penguin was a spy, see he's bugged this base with this Walkie and he's probably listened to every conversation we've had all week, if I ever see that guy again…

Private: Uh Skippah the Walkie is on.

Skipper: Really, LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN YOUR RIGHT!

Trio: Uh-oh, I left my normal walkie behind; at least I got the rental back in time, I really need to stop using easy to loose communication devices and go back to the exploding paper routine dude.

Skipper: What all the paper in our base will explode! Kowalski opti… wait cancel that and throw out your notepad quick before it explodes.

Trio: oy vey dude…

**The end dude!**


End file.
